


Finger Glow

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Hester and Anadil never realized how important their finger glows were.





	Finger Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing about Hester’s finger glow color changing in another fic and I LOVED IT so this was born.

When Anadil first started at the School for Evil, she was excited to get her finger glow unlocked.

 

 

And she made the best of it, having fun with pulling pranks on Evers and Nevers alike with Hester at her side (although whenever someone referred to them, it was obviously Anadil by Hester’s side. But for once she was okay with that).

 

 

And she loved her finger glow.

 

 

It accompanied her through all her time at school and she was able to use it as a nice metaphor for her school life and friendships alike.

 

 

And Anadil had never thought she would come to the point where she hated that finger glow.

 

 

In fact, if someone had told her that in their first year, she would have called them insane and then cursed them with said finger.

 

 

But it was their last year at school, right after they had defeated the School Master and his army of creepy zombies, and she hated her finger glow.

 

 

It all started one day in Advanced Henchman Training.

 

 

~

 

 

Anadil was seated beside Hester, as usual, when the tattooed witch had leaned over to whisper an insult in her ear.

 

 

As soon as Hester got that close, Anadil’s finger suddenly glowed a bright green color.

 

 

Hester glanced at it and raised an eyebrow at Anadil.

 

 

She was silently asking if Anadil had some sort of plan.

 

 

Anadil shook her head just slightly in confusion.

 

 

She looked down at her finger and her eyes widened, looking at the glowing green color.

 

 

Hester shrugged and turned back to the professor to listen.

 

 

Anadil saw her finger dim as Hester leaned away.

 

 

She frowned and shook her head, shoving the weird occurrence from her mind.

 

 

~

 

 

The second time it happened, the coven was just having lunch on their normal bench later that day.

 

 

Dot had flopped down beside Hester and shoved her against Anadil.

 

 

Her finger had turned a bright green color and she hurriedly hid her hand under her pile of books before Hester could see it.

 

 

She didn’t know what was happening.

 

 

Why was this happening to her glow?

 

 

She glanced back at it and saw it still hadn’t dimmed.

 

 

She felt her heartbeat going wild as Hester brushed against her.

 

 

Her pointer finger turned brighter than ever before, even when her life had been in jeopardy.

 

 

She felt heat rush to her face and she wondered if her glow could be defective.

 

 

Something had to be wrong with it to be acting like this.

 

 

She should speak to a teacher.

 

 

For now, she just kept her finger hidden under her books until it dimmed.

 

 

That took about three minutes.

 

 

She, logically, knew she shouldn’t worry about her finger glowing like this if something was just wrong with it...

 

 

But she didn’t like the idea of Hester seeing it for some reason.

 

 

~

 

 

Anadil had forgotten about it by that night.

 

 

So when Hester sat down on her bed beside her to study together, she was shocked when the green glow returned.

 

 

Hester glanced at it, but she didn’t say anything.

 

 

Anadil kept her finger behind her back as they went through their textbooks together.

 

 

It was hard to focus.

 

 

At first, she thought it was hard to focus because her finger was glowing and she had to hide it.

 

 

But after a few minutes, she realized it was mostly because Hester was so close and she had trouble thinking about anything expect the heat that emanated from the taller witch.

 

 

Anadil was always cold, perhaps a side effect of being an albino or just a part of her nature.

 

 

But Hester was always warm.

 

 

She was like a fire, constantly burning and never able to be dosed.

 

 

Anadil ignored the fact that she knew how warm her best friend was.

 

 

She ignored the way her finger glow intensified behind her back.

 

 

And, what with all the concentrating on ignoring things, she missed the slightly worried look Hester gave her glowing finger.

 

 

~

 

 

It happened again the next day in class when Hester almost killed one of her rats.

 

 

Well, perhaps ‘killed’ was a bit dramatic.

 

 

Hester had been taking notes for class when one of Anadil’s rats skittered by.

 

 

Hester had been scratching out something (perhaps just a bit more aggressively than necessary).

 

 

Hester’s hand connected with rat one and it went flying.

 

 

Hester’s eyes had gone wide and she had practically thrown herself across the desk to grab the rodent in midair.

 

 

She was leaned all the way across the desk and when she came back, she was holding the rat with surprising gentleness.

 

 

The whole class was watching her (she had made a very loud noise as her chair was scraped across the classroom floor in her hurry to get the rat), but Hester didn’t seem to care.

 

 

Instead, she just held out her hand to Anadil, rat one gently clutched in her palm.

 

 

Anadil reached out to grab it and her finger glowed.

 

 

She hid that one and scraped the rat into her free palm and allowed it to scurry back into her hair.

 

 

The class was still staring, but one glare from Hester sent all of them hurrying back to their work.

 

 

Hester glanced at Anadil’s glowing finger and raised an eyebrow.

 

 

She didn’t want to admit it, but she was... she was worried about her friend.

 

 

She was a cold-hearted Never that wasn’t supposed to care if her henchman lived or died (as long as they accomplished their goal that is), but... Anadil was more than her henchman.

 

 

Anadil was her friend... Anadil was special, even if she didn’t know why.

 

 

~

 

 

Hester sat down next to Anadil after all of their classes and her finger glowed again.

 

 

Hester growled and snatched onto Anadil by the wrist and tugged her out of the library.

 

 

Anadil let out a squeak of surprise and almost fell as she was pulled.

 

 

“Hester, where are we going?” she snapped when she got her voice back.

 

 

Her heart was pounding and her finger was glowing brighter than it had when Hester had grabbed onto her rat.

 

 

Hester was clutching the wrist connected to the glowing finger and that didn’t seem to help matters.

 

 

“To figure out what’s wrong with you,” Hester snapped.

 

 

Anadil frowned, but she fell silent and allowed the tattooed witch to lead her to wherever they were headed.

 

 

~

 

 

Hester ‘knocks’ on (meaning almost busts down) Professor Dovey’s door.

 

 

The Dean called for them to come in, expecting to find some confused and flustered Ever searching for guidance from the Endless Woods’ greatest fairy godmother.

 

 

Instead, she found two Never witches storming in. Well, one of them stormed and the other was dragged in by the wrist while staring at the first with wide eyes.

 

 

The professor raised an eyebrow as she saw that Anadil’s finger was glowing.

 

 

She knew the two didn’t plan to attack her (of course), so she wondered what could possibly be happening to the albino.

 

 

“Hello, girls,” she said kindly.

 

 

Hester was glaring, but it wasn’t in an exactly threatening way. Dovey could tell it was covering up the fact that she was worried for her friend.

 

 

She was good at reading people.

 

 

“What brings you here today?” she asked kindly.

 

 

“Something’s wrong with Ani’s finger glow,” Hester said gruffly, gesturing at Anadil’s hand.

 

 

She let go of her wrist after a moment and Anadil’s glow dimmed slightly.

 

 

The dean raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“How so?” she asked, standing up.

 

 

“It just starts glowing randomly,” Hester said.

 

 

Anadil still seemed as if she was shocked silent for some reason.

 

 

“How long has this been going on?” she asked.

 

 

“Two days,” the tattooed witch said instantly.

 

 

Anadil glanced at her, surprised she had remembered when it started.

 

 

Her finger glow gained some radiance and Hester glanced at it with barely concealed worry.

 

 

“When is this happening?”

 

 

Hester listed off every time she had seen it.

 

 

The dean asked Anadil if the other witch had missed any.

 

 

Anadil tore her gaze away from Hester.

 

 

She was shocked she had noticed all those times...

 

 

“Um, no, she got all of them.”

 

 

Professor Dovey nodded contemplatively.

 

 

“I’ve seen things like this before. It means there’s some sort of emotional imbalance, something that you need to address or fix.”

 

 

Anadil’s gaze darted to Hester for just a moment before shooting away.

 

 

The finger glowed brighter.

 

 

Hester looked at her best friend and frowned.

 

 

The dean finally thought she understood what was going on.

 

 

“Hester, could you give us a minute? This is a very personal matter for Anadil.”

 

 

Hester stiffened and glanced at Anadil.

 

 

The albino met her gaze.

 

 

She didn’t nod or say anything and the professor thought she had just froze.

 

 

Evidently she hadn’t considering the fact that Hester nodded and stalked from the room, perhaps closing the door with much more force than was necessary.

 

 

But the dean didn’t care.

 

 

She looked at Anadil and the albino looked at the ground below her.

 

 

Her finger dimmed significantly before going out.

 

 

“You do know what this is, don’t you?” the dean asked.

 

 

Anadil blushed, but she shook her head.

 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

 

Dovey shook her head.

 

 

“You need to tell her.”

 

 

Anadil stared at her.

 

 

“Oh, please. You’re not the first one to come to me with this problem. Last week, Beatrix came here demanding I tell her why her finger glow was acting up. It was just because she had a crush on Reena and didn’t admit it.”

 

 

Anadil’s eyes popped open and her face went crimson.

 

 

“I don’t-I mean-uh.”

 

 

She trailed off and looked down.

 

 

The dean nodded.

 

 

“You can’t even convince yourself that. Tell her.”

 

 

Anadil cracked.

 

 

“But she doesn’t like me that way.”

 

 

“She brought you across from the School for Evil to Good and demanded I help you while practically holding your hand. I’m pretty sure you have a shot.”

 

 

Anadil blushed and her eyes turned hopeful.

 

 

“Do you... do you really think so?” she muttered.

 

 

The fairy godmother nodded and pointed at the door.

 

 

“Now tell her. I have more teenage drama to deal with today and I can’t spend all afternoon while you deny you have a crush on Hester.”

 

 

Anadil blushed a bright color and hurried from the room (if only just so the dean would stop being so insightful).

 

 

~

 

 

Hester paced, wondering if her friend was going to be alright.

 

 

She was only in there for a few minutes, but to Hester it felt like an eternity.

 

 

When the door finally opened, she hurried forward and looked Anadil over as if searching for any signs of an attack.

 

 

“Did you figure it out?”

 

 

Hester found she couldn’t hide just how worried she was right now.

 

 

Anadil’s face looked oddly red.

 

 

The albino nodded.

 

 

Hester waited for her to speak, but she didn’t.

 

 

The tattooed witch frowned, but didn’t push.

 

 

She turned around and the two walked silently through the halls.

 

 

~

 

 

Anadil knew she had to say something, but she couldn’t work up the courage.

 

 

She didn’t do it that night and soon it was the next day.

 

 

Anadil had been able to keep it under control and her finger hadn’t randomly glowed all morning.

 

 

It was easier when she knew why her finger was acting so abnormally.

 

 

But it wasn’t her glow that was so important today.

 

 

~

 

 

In class, the students were forced to showcase a few spells they had been learning the last few days.

 

 

Hester was the first to go.

 

 

It was going to be easier for her.

 

 

She’d studied with Anadil the other night and had even practiced a bit on her own.

 

 

She would have practiced with Anadil, normally, but with her abnormal finger glows lately she had been worried it would act up.

 

 

It was supposed to be easy.

 

 

But when her finger glowed, something was wrong.

 

 

Something was different.

 

 

For a moment, she wasn’t sure what it was.

 

 

Then we eyes landed on her finger glow.

 

 

It was still red... but not the same.

 

 

It used to be a deep maroon color...

 

 

But now it was a bright crimson she had only ever seen once before.

 

 

She turned around and her eyes met Anadil’s.

 

 

Anadil’s beady, crimson red eyes.

 

 

The albino’s face turned bright pink and her own finger glowed.

 

 

Hester’s eyes widened in realization and Anadil’s filled with fear.

 

 

Hester’s gaze darted from her finger to Anadil’s eyes to the albino’s finger.

 

 

She remembered what the dean had said.

 

 

Their finger glows and their emotions...

 

 

And she remembered Agatha and Tedros’ finger glows.

 

 

They were the same color.

 

 

And hers was the color of Anadil’s eyes.

 

 

And Anadil’s finger glowed so brilliantly bright when Hester was nearby.

 

 

The teacher cleared his throat and Hester turned back away from Anadil.

 

 

She did the curses quickly before hurrying over to Anadil.

 

 

Which everyone else continued the lesson, Hester grabbed onto Anadil’s hand.

 

 

She pulled her into the hallway, even as their professor called after them.

 

 

“Never realized how important finger glows were,” Hester muttered.

 

 

She stepped toward Anadil and the albino blushed.

 

 

“I always did love that shade of red,” Hester whispered.

 

 

She closed the distance between the two of them.

 

 

“I love you,” Anadil forced herself to say.

 

 

“I love you too,” Hester whispered.

 

 

Anadil officially loved her finger glow again.


End file.
